


Two Doors

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Books, Gay, Life Changing Choices, M/M, Peter's Duty, Peter's Happiness, PeterxCaspian, Petian, Slash, Swords, Two Doors, caster - Freeform, life - Freeform, other world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Peter has two choices.





	Two Doors

Title: Two Doors

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Chronicles of Narnia

Series: none

Pairings: Peter/Capsian

Characters: Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Aslan, Lucy Pevensie and Caspian.

Summary: Peter has two choices.

Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Aslan what is this? Where are my brother and sisters?" Peter demanded as he turned around. Aslan didn't say anything as he moved to stand beside Peter Pevensie.

"Look around Peter. What do you see?"

Peter glanced around finding no train station but instead an hallway with two doors. One door was green like the forest of Narnia with his sword leaning against the wall beside it. The other was an deep brown matching his old hat and his textbooks on the ground before it.

"Two doors."

"These two doors are you choices. One will take you home, to England and the war. You will remember Narnia forever but never return." Aslan announced. Peter's eyes immediately went to the other door which he knew leaded to Narnia.

"The other door?"

"Back to Narnia. You will stay here and live out the life you have always desired. You will be King and you will have your one true happiness."

"Happiness? Is?" Peter started but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He wanted to know about Caspian. The prince, no the King he left behind to return home.

"Caspian will understand whatever you choose." Aslan answered.

"What about Lucy? Susan? Edmumd?"

"They were all given the same choose as you. Pick now. Will you go to your duty or your happiness?"

Peter had to stop and truly think. All his life, he's been choosing duty over everything to make sure everyone else was good. He was always the one to make sacrifices but he was tried of not being happy.

Taking a look at Aslan, Peter nodded as he started walking towards his door. The door would leaded him to his happiness which he left with Caspian.

Stopping at the door Peter grabbed one of the swords before glancing back towards Aslan. "Thank you Aslan."

"Thank you King Peter."


End file.
